Really Selling It
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: A collection of one shots, fic-lets and drabbles showing snapshots in the lives of Oliver, Felicity and their children. AU. Established Olicity. [Will mostly be fluff but may be some angst here and there.]
1. Choosing Her Moment

**AN** - Hello there dears. For those of you that don't know, this is my first fic for the Arrow universe. I can usually be found throwing fluff at the Sherlock-verse. I lay the blame for this squarely at Oliver and Felicity's feet. Damn their chemistry. So here you have what will hopefully be the first in a collection of snapshot fic-lets, drabbles and one shot focusing on Oliver, Felicity and their children. The timeline of these fics will jump around a bit within my own AU (if you're familiar with my Sherlolly Family Ties-verse then you'll know what you're getting here.) Enjoy, loves :)

* * *

"Oliver, I don't think she''ll kick on command."

Felicity Queen – formerly Smoak – was perched on the lap of her husband, Oliver Queen. They were in what Roy had christened the Arrowcave – actually Arrowcave number 3. The man who had once been Starling City's biggest billionaire playboy leaned closer to the blonde's rapidly growing belly, a determined look gracing his features.

"Come on, baby girl." The man known to a select few as The Arrow laid his hands on his wife's small baby bump. "Just one little kick?" Oliver's face fell ever so slightly when there was no responding kick from his unborn daughter. "I don't think she likes me, Felicity."

Felicity couldn't help but smile at his sad puppy face. "Oliver, I think she's about 14 years too young to hate you yet."

"It's not funny, Felicity." Oliver said, even as he tried to suppress a small laugh. "She kicks for everyone else; You, Digg. Hell, she even kicked for Roy once. So why not me?"

"Maybe she's just being stubborn." The blonde said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Though I don't know where she gets that from." Felicity grinned at her husband, the most stubborn person she'd ever met.

"Must be from your side of the family." Oliver grinned at his wife.

"Nuh uh." Felicity stuck her chin out defiantly, her shoulder's shaking from her barely hidden giggles.

"I love you, Mrs. Queen." Oliver caught her lips for a quick kiss, leaving Felicity breathless as always. He dropped his head to her baby bump, planting the lightest of kisses on their for their daughter. "I love you, too, Baby Queen."

"We really need to work on that first name thing sometime soon, you know?" Felicity rested a hand on top of her belly, her other hand playing with the small hairs at the back of Oliver's neck. "As adorable as Baby Queen sounds, I don't think she'd thank us when she's seventeen and dating."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Felicity."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because she wont be dating until she's at least fifty. Or sixty."

Felicity patted her husband's shoulder. "Oh, my poor, naive Oliver. I'm so glad you're pretty." The blonde managed to keep her serious face on for all of 3 seconds before she dissolved into a fit of laughter that had Oliver tightening his arms around her to stop her falling from his lap.

"Uh, Oliver?" The couple were interrupted by Diggle's voice behind them. "I don't wanna interrupt but we've got trouble." Digg leaned around them, bringing a TV news channel up on the screen of one of Felicity's computers. They were showing footage of a gunman who had taken hostages at an office building in Starling City. The reporter was talking about the police's attempts to move in being met with a hail of gunfire.

Oliver looked to Felicity who pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Go. Be brilliant. Then come back." Even as she wiped her lipgloss from his cheek it was clear that 'come back' was not a request but an order; It was an order Oliver was always happy to follow.

"I love you. Both of you." Oliver stood up with Felicity still in his arms and deposited her gently in her chair.

* * *

"Oliver?" Felicity had put her comms earpiece in before the sound of her husband's footsteps had even faded. "Just so you know; If you don't come back, I'm not naming her Olivia."

Oliver could hear the smile in her voice that didn't quite mask the worry Felicity was sure to be feeling. "Noted." He answered as the tires of his motorcycle squealed.

There was silence over the comms for a while, Oliver focused on the mission and Felicity focused on tracking Oliver's every movement. Diggle hovered in the background, ready to move in a second if needed.

"John? What do you think?"

"About...?"

"Baby names. Just, since you've named a baby before..." Felicity replied, needing anything to distract her from imaging every possible outcome of Oliver's mission.

"Uh..well. It took me and Lyla a couple of months to decide on Simone's name."

"But how did you settle on one? I mean, it's so big isn't it? Whatever you choose, this little person has to grow up with."

"Make lots of lists, Felicity." Diggle answered with a shrug and a laugh; he and Lyla had ended up with 10 lists, each one shorter than the last.

"Lists, I can do." Felicity patted her belly gently when her baby girl kicked. "Oliver?"

There was more silence over the comms. Felicity was edging towards panic mode when Oliver finally answered.

"I'm here, Felicity. I'm in the building. What floor are they on?"

Visibly relaxing, felicity checked on the building's hacked security system. "They're on the 5th floor. Turn left when you get to the bottom of the stairs. They're in a conference room, third door along."

Felicity turned to the screen showing the camera feed for the room containing the gunman and his hostages. Diggle moved closer to get a better look. They collectively held their breath as they watched Oliver inch inside the door, his bow held ready. Felicity's bit her lip so hard she was surprised not to break the skin.

Felicity was glad of the lack of sound from the camera feed when the gunman turned, firing blindly in Oliver's direction. Wife and best friend watched as Oliver stumbled before managing to let loose one arrow and then another. Both arrow's hit their target. Felicity watched in horror as Oliver kicked the gun away from the assailant before falling to his knees, holding his side. Digg was already out of the door, calling Roy as he ran.

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice shook over the comms. "Oliver, talk to me. John and Roy are on their way. The police know he's down. Please. Oliver?"

For a moment it was too quiet. Then she heard his agonised breathing. "F-Felicity. I'm ok. Just a-" There was a sharp intake of breath "another scar for the collection."

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?" Felicity kept her tone as light as she could, ignoring the tears streaming over her cheeks.

"W-what did I ever do w-without you?"

"Your own typing." She answered with a tearful laugh, her eyes followed her husband's form on the camera feed. He was crawling at what little speed he could manage towards the door. "You really will do anything to get me to name her Olivia, wont you?"

Oliver's answering laugh was cut off by a groan of pain. "W-we can name h-her whatever you w-want, love."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Mr Queen." Felicity breathed a sigh of relief when Diggle and Roy arrived on the scene.

"We've got him, Felicity. We'll be home soon." Roy's voice sounded over the comms.

* * *

When the flurry of activity around Oliver finally settled down, Felicity sat by his side, watching his sleeping face. He'd been right about ending up with another scar, once the bullet had been removed from his side. Oliver's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head slightly to see Felicity better.

"Do I need to start wrapping you in bubble wrap before you go on missions, Oliver?" Felicity smiled down at him.

"I think that might hinder the whole stealth thing, Felicity." Oliver answered her with a smile of his own.

"Stealth is overrated. I'd rather have you in one piece." The blonde leaned down, pressing a kiss to her husband's lips. It was Oliver's turn to be left breathless this time. When their lips parted, Felicity gasped softly as she straightened up.

"Felicity? What's wrong?"

A grin broke over Felicity's face as she shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." She took Oliver's hand and laid it on her belly.

Oliver felt a little fluttering and a thump under his hand. "Felicity...did she just...?" The look of awe on his face made Felicity giggle.

"Uh huh." Felicity nodded, rubbing her belly gently. "I guess she was just choosing her moment."

Oliver sat up, ignoring the painful pulling of the stitches in his side. He leaned his cheek against Felicity's belly. "Hi baby girl. Daddy's glad you chose this moment. I love you, Eleanor Queen."

"Eleanor?"

"Well, since you were set on her not being named Baby Queen. You don't like it?" Oliver turned on the sad puppy eyes that he knew Felicity couldn't resist.

"I love it. Eleanor Moira Queen."


	2. One Little Footstep

**AN** - Hello again dears! I have to say a massive thank you to every one of you who've favourited, followed, read and reviewed. I can't express how much I appreciate all you. Much love to each of you :) Okay so this one jumps forward in the timeline a little bit (other than a small flashback scene.) to Eleanor being 8 months old. (The flashback is in italics.) Enjoy dears :)

* * *

It had taken months of legal wrangling for Oliver to reacquire all of his family's assets; Queen Consolidated, Verdant and finally the Queen mansion. While none of that could ever bring back what Slade Wilson had really taken from Oliver, at least it meant he hadn't been homeless anymore. It had taken him another 6 months before he would even consider moving back into the mansion; too much history, too many ghosts. Every room held something he didn't want to remember.

"_Oliver, you know there's only one way to chase away bad memories." Felicity had said to him while they sat together in his office one afternoon. "Make new memories. Be happy there. It's your home, Oliver. You've got a whole lifetime of memories there and yes, some of them are terrible but you can't live your life being scared of ghosts." The blonde reached out to take his hand, twining their fingers together._

_Oliver smiled looking at their intertwined fingers. As had often happened since the day he'd met her, Oliver couldn't deny that Felicity was right. He also couldn't deny how much easier he would find it to banish those bad memories if Felicity was going to be the one to help him. "You're right, Felicity." He lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "There's just one problem..."_

"_Oh?" Felicity pushed her glasses back up her nose with her free hand._

"_I don't think I can do this alone, Felicity." The usually playful expression Oliver wore around Felicity had fallen away, revealing something deeper. "Felicity, will you move in with me?"_

_Felicity was dumbstruck. It took her a moment or two to process what Oliver was asking her. "Huh? Oliver...did you just ask me to move in with you?"_

_Oliver's lips twitched into a grin. "I think I did. Unless you think It would be inappropriate, I am your boss after all Miss Smoak."_

"_I hope you don't leave wet towels on the bathroom floor; because boss or not, Mr Queen, I will make you pick them up." Felicity's smile matched Oliver's as they leaned closer, sealing their newly made deal with a kiss._

* * *

Two years on from that conversation in his office with Felicity and Oliver couldn't see why it had taken him so long to move back in to his childhood home. Yes, there were still ghosts of memories that haunted his footsteps as he walked from room to room but they were becoming easier to ignore. For every remembered moment of sadness or echo of a confrontation their was something to chase it away; Felicity singing along to the radio as she got ready for work in the morning or the sound of his beautiful little Eleanor's laughter, dinners with Diggle, Lyla and their little Simone.

The Queen mansion had been changed irrevocably with Felicity's presence. Nowhere was there a dark colour. Colour and light were everywhere, just like Felicity herself. Oliver smiled, opening the door to his favourite room of the whole house. The walls were a warm lemon yellow, cartoon animals stencilled onto them. The furniture in the room was all varying shades of pastel colours, except for the crib that stood in the middle of the room.

Oliver stopped by the side of the crib, smiling down at it's occupant. "Hello, baby girl. How was your nap?"

8 month old Eleanor Queen grinned up at her father, giggling and waving her small arms in his direction. Oliver leaned down, scooping his daughter up into his arms and carrying her over the changing table in the corner of the room. Eleanor babbled away happily to her father while Oliver changed and dressed her, only stopping to tickle her little feet.

* * *

With Eleanor dressed in a pale green dress and matching sun hat, Oliver picked her up and held her against his chest. "Wanna go and find Mommy, baby girl? Okay, let's go find Mommy."

Oliver gently bounced his little girl in his arms as they walked, making father and daughter both laugh. "Oh Moooommyy." Oliver called out while he and Eleanor made their way downstairs. "Mommy, I'm awake from my nap now."

Felicity rounded the corner from the living room, meeting her husband and daughter at the bottom of the stairs. Eleanor reached her little arms out to her mother and Oliver happily handed the little one over to Felicity.

"My, Miss Eleanor you've gotten pretty good at talking during your nap." Felicity kissed both of her daughter's chubby cheeks.

"She's a genius, just like her Mommy." Oliver slipped his arm around his wife's waist, walking with her and their daughter into the living room.

Felicity and Eleanor settled down on the floor with some of the little one's toys, Oliver joining them. It was a quiet day off for the Queen family, something that always seemed to be too much of a rarity for Oliver's liking. If he wasn't busy with Queen Consolidated business, he was even busier, with bow in hand keeping the city safe. Looking at his daughter playing happily with Felicity, Oliver knew he wouldn't change a thing about his life. The Arrow's existence meant Eleanor would not grow up in a world she had to fear; It was a price Oliver would always be happy to pay.

Felicity scooted over to sit closer to Oliver, both parents watching little Eleanor crawl around the room. "You know, I really think she might start walking soon. She's so quick already."

Oliver nodded, eyes shinning for his wife and daughter. "Just like Thea. She skipped crawling altogether, went right to running."

Felicity giggled. "That doesn't surprise me."

Eleanor Queen did indeed have feet that were itching to walk. The little one crawled over to the couch, reaching out to place her hands on it. Oliver and Felicity collectively held their breath as their baby girl shuffled forward on her knees, eventually pulling herself to a standing position in front of the couch a few feet away from her parents. Little knees wobbled, one foot lifted into the air.

Oliver and Felicity leaned forward, both watching eagerly. With a small thud, Eleanor Queen's butt hit the floor. There was silence for a moment, Eleanor looking bewildered at her sudden relocation.

Felicity moved to scoop the little one up into her arms, giggling as she kissed the little face all over. "My clever, brave girl!"

Oliver was at their side a moment later, the biggest smile on his face since the day Eleanor was born. Eleanor, seeing how happy her parents were, giggled and clapped her chubby little hands together.

Felicity passed Eleanor into Oliver's waiting arms, Oliver holding his girl close as he spun her around slowly. One little footstep could chase away a lifetime's worth of ghosts.


	3. Uninvited Guests

**AN** - Hello again dears! Terribly sorry for the wait for this but life has been a little busier than I'd like this week. I am still utterly overwhelmed by all the follows, favourites and reviews. I love an appreciate every single one of you :) There will be another **AN **at the end of this chapter answering some questions/suggestions I've gotten in reviews. But for now, on with the fun.

* * *

Oliver Queen knew the sound of gunfire when he heard it. After his years on the island honing his senses, even the use of a silencer would not slip past him.

"Eleanor." Before his daughter's name had tripped from his lips in an anxious whisper, Oliver was on his feet and running to her nursery. The Starling City vigilante allowed himself a sigh of relief when his eyes fell on his baby girl, still sleeping peacefully in her crib. Oliver pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, hitting Diggle's name in his contacts list.

"Digg..We've got company here...not sure how many but they're armed...find Roy and get over here..bring my bow." Ending the call quickly, Oliver stuffed his phone back in his pocket and reached down to scoop Eleanor up from her crib. Though he tried his best not to wake her, the nine month old began to fuss until she was safely settled on her father's hip.

"Shh baby girl." Oliver rubbed his daughter's back until she stopped fussing. "We're gonna go and get Mommy then wait for Uncle Digg and Uncle Roy, okay?" Oliver whispered, kissing the top of Eleanor's head. Opening the nursery door as quietly as he could, Oliver carefully crept through it. Every sense he had was on high alert, his eyes constantly scanning for the smallest sign of danger. Father and daughter began their tiptoe journey to the master bedroom.

Hearing the creak of a floorboard behind him every muscle in Oliver's body tensed; he was ready for a fight. Holding Eleanor a little closer to himself, Oliver turned a corner and waited for his pursuer to follow. He was not disappointed. A large, looming figure ambled around the corner after Oliver and Eleanor. Oliver stood in front of the intruder, carefully angling his body to keep his child away from the danger. Oliver smiled, cocked his head to one side and punched the intruder directly in the nose. The man hit the floor like a felled tree, the thud startling little Eleanor who began to fuss.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Daddy didn't mean to scare you." Oliver bounced his daughter in his arms until she calmed down. Oliver retrieved the intruder's gun and tucked it into the back of his pants, as far away from Eleanor's curious hands as he could.

* * *

Felicity Queen couldn't help but grin as she slipped her feet into heels that were, frankly, not made for running. Her family had a long night of Arrow business ahead of them, the safety of Staling City always their priority. That didn't mean she had to wear shoes that were anything less than spectacular. Sliding her silver charm bracelet onto her wrist – it had been a birthday gift from Oliver, complete with a tiny silver arrow charm – the blonde looked over her reflection in the full length mirror by her closet.

Felicity turned at the sound of the bedroom door opening, her smile on seeing Oliver quickly faltering when she registered his expression; It was the look he wore when there was imminent danger. "Oliver?"

Oliver pressed a finger to his lips, silently passing Eleanor to her mother's waiting arms.

"What's wrong?" Felicity mouthed, wrapping her arms around her baby girl; a lioness protecting her cub. Little Eleanor, picking up on the tension in her parents, whimpered but was hushed by a kiss to her forehead by Felicity.

Oliver pulled his wife close to him, whispering in her ear. "Gunmen. Four at least. Digg and Roy are on their way."

Felicity's eyes widened but any fear she might have felt was outweighed by her utter trust in Oliver and their family. It wasn't the first time they'd had to protect each other, and Felicity was certain it wouldn't be the last.

Husband and wife's gazes locked for a moment, silently agreeing that they had two choices; wait it out where they were and face the possibility of making themselves and their child sitting ducks. Or run for it and hope they'd meet Diggle and Roy on the way.

Cracking the door open slowly, Oliver peeked through, his eyes sweeping ever inch of the hallway in front of him. Taking hold of Felicity's hand, Oliver pressed a kiss to her lips before leading her out into the hallway.

* * *

Felicity was beginning to regret her choice of footwear as she tottered along, trying to keep up with Oliver and balance their restless daughter on her hip. While Oliver's attention was trained on spotting the slightest sign of danger, he'd refused to let go of Felicity's hand. They stopped before the rounded each corner, fingers laced together and hearts beating in time with each other's.

The couple turned a corner and Felicity let out an audible gasp. Lying on the floor at their feet was a member of the security team Diggle had put together for them when they'd come home from their honeymoon. Oliver reluctantly let go of Felicity's hand, kneeling down to look for a pulse. He sighed softly when he found no signs of life. Felicity bit her bottom lip, fighting back the tears that desperately wanted to be shed. She shifted Eleanor, holding her closer to her chest and hoping her little girl was too young to take any notice of what was going on around her.

Oliver straightened up, reaching a hand out to cup Felicity's face for a moment. Felicity leaned into his touch, husband and wife drawing strength from each other as they always had. Then they were moving again, not far from making it out of the mansion.

"We aren't leaving are we, Mr Queen?" A well-spoken voice pronounced behind them.

Oliver immediately turned, putting himself between his wife and daughter, and their uninvited guest.

"Oh and the lovely Mrs Queen!" The intruder bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off of Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver's fists clenched at his sides. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here but this is your one and only warning; take your friends and get the hell out of my house while you can still breathe." His voice was quiet and more threatening than Felicity had ever heard it.

The intruder laughed, a humourless noise that made Felicity's skin crawl.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that Mr Queen. Or can I call you Oliver?" The man grinned, taking on the look of a deranged hyena. "No, Oliver. You see, you're a very wealthy man and you have quite a magnificent home." He gestured around them. "So it stands to reason that there are things here that are worth an awful lot of money. Your wife's pretty jewellery alone would fetch a reasonable price, I'm sure." He winked at Felicity.

Oliver took a step forward, the intent to hurt the individual in front of him as clear as day on his face. The intruder merely smirked.

"Now Oliver, I'd hate to have to hurt you. Especially in front of that adorable little girl of yours." The man leaned around Oliver to wiggle his fingers at Eleanor. The little girl giggled and waved back to him, not knowing any better.

That was the last straw for Oliver. He lunged forward, kicking the intruder's legs out from under him. Oliver was landing punches on the man's face before he'd even hit the floor. Felicity took a step back, shielding Eleanor from the brutality occurring in front of her.

Another of their uninvited guests appeared, tramping down the stairs with all the grace of an elephant in heels.

"Oliver!" Felicity's yelled as the thug seized Oliver by the shoulders, forcefully pulling him away from his leader. Felicity's eyes ranged the hallway, looking for anything that might pass for an offensive weapon. Seeing a vase on a small table a few steps away from where she stood, Felicity sighed wistfully. "I really liked this vase..." Balancing Eleanor on her hip, Felicity picked the vase up in her other hand and readied to throw it.

"Hey! Yeah you! With the bad hair...and really questionable body odour!" Felicity yelled in the direction of the large man who was trying to separate her husband's head from his shoulders. The man let go of Oliver and turned slowly at the same moment that Felicity threw the vase. It hit him square in the face. Felicity watched as the light of consciousness in his eyes flicked off like a switch and he hit the floor.

Oliver allowed himself a moment to shoot his wife an extremely proud smile before getting back to the fight. The commotion had drawn out the rest of their visitors; there was six of them in total, including the one Oliver had left unconscious earlier who now looked more than a little worse for wear. The group closed in on Oliver like a pack of dogs. Felicity held her breath.

The front door of the Queen mansion was thrown open, Diggle and Roy running in. One intruder was quickly felled by an arrow from Roy's bow while Digg slide Oliver's own bow and quiver to him before taking up a protective stance in front of Felicity and Eleanor, his gun at the ready.

Arrows were let loose from bows, kicks and punches were landed on faces until finally there was a pile of unconscious intruders on the floor at Oliver's feet. Catching his breath, Oliver turned to Felicity. Oliver reached for her hand which she happily offered, lacing their fingers together. He pulled her to him, dropping his bow and wrapping his wife and daughter in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Felicity nodded. "We're good. Are you okay?" She reached up to touch a small cut he'd gotten on his cheek. Oliver leaned in to her touch just as she had to his earlier.

"What's another scar?" He responded with a shrug of his shoulders, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Are you guys all right?" Roy asked, picking Oliver's bow up from where he'd dropped it while Digg stepped away to make a phone call.

Oliver nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Eleanor's head. "Yes, thanks to you and Diggle." Oliver held a hand out to Roy, keeping his other arm around Felicity's waist.

Roy shook his friends hand but waved off this thanks. "Nothing you wouldn't have done for me." He stated with a shrug.

Diggle returned, slipping his phone into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "SCPD are on their way." He turned to Roy. "You need to-"

"Get out of here. I know." Roy interrupted with a grin. "I'll see you guys later." Roy disappeared out of the door with his and Oliver's bows.

Diggle turned back to Oliver and Felicity. "And you two need a convincing story about The Arrow swooping in the save the day."

"I think we can handle that. If I do the talking." Felicity flashed Oliver a smile, passing their now sleeping child into his arms.

"I'm not that bad of a liar." Even his sad puppy face was not enough to stop the laughter that bubbled to Felicity's lips or the grin playing on Diggle's face.

* * *

**AN part 2** - First off, I just had to write this after getting the little scene with Oliver taking on the intruder with the baby in his arms.

And now the questions/suggestions -

The Puppeteer - I'm officially declaring Eleanor's nickname to be Emmy. Thank you for the suggestion :) (I've been wracking my brain to come up with a nickname that was as obvious as Ellie or Nora which are the usual nicknames for Eleanor. And Emmy works perfectly with her initials.)

Tardis356 & The Puppeteer - have no fear, i've mentioned it on tumblr (but not here yet) but 3 years after Eleanor is born, Oliver and Felicity have twins. Robert Thomas Queen and Madelyn Shado Queen will be featured in this collection in due time :)


End file.
